


The Sentinel and Guide Center

by honeybearbee



Series: Sentinel!Verse [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim shows Blair the building he bought him. Then he gets an unhappy call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sentinel and Guide Center

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Still popkin16's fault. Still unbetaed except by me and Word.

Blair blinked as he looked at the building in front of him. He tilted his head from side to side, trying to take it all in.

“If you don’t like it, just tell me,” Jim said from behind him. “Steven can just resell it.”

Blair turned to look at his Sentinel. Jim had his arms crossed over his chest, was tapping his left foot impatiently, and scowling at the building. Blair grinned.

“I love it!” he cried. He quickly walked over to Jim and placed a hand on his arm. Jim stilled and looked at Blair. “I’m just trying to figure out the logistics of getting everyone in here.”

“Chief,” Jim huffed. “We aren’t _living_ here. It’s just an office space.”

“Sure, sure.” Blair waved his hands and moved towards the building, beckoning Jim to follow, which the Sentinel did. “But, there will be multiple Sentinels and Guides here at once. Tempers will flare up, especially between Sentinels.”

“Because all Guides are kind, even tempered individuals,” Jim replied sarcastically. He opened the door for Blair and placed a hand on his Guides back, leading him inside.

“Of course we are,” Blair said, ignoring Jim’s eye roll. “How many floors?”

“Three. I figured the seating area and reception would be down here, with other rooms upstairs. They can be outfitted to your needs.”

“We’ll need a five rooms designed to block out one sense. Like, a sound proof room, a room in pitch black, that kind of stuff.”

Jim nodded. “That can be done, Chief. You just write it down and Steven and I will get on it. Money’s no object.”

Blair smiled up at him. Jim smiled back and leaned in to kiss his lover. They were suddenly interrupted by Jim’s phone ringing.

“Is that ‘In The Navy’?” Blair asked incredulously.

“It’s a joke. Just a second.” Jim answered the phone and said, “Gunny! How’ve you been?” He paused before looking at Blair. “Yeah me and my boy got the Center running. Why? You need help?”

Blair couldn’t hear what was said, but it couldn’t have been good from the way Jim’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“No, no problem. I’ll meet you at the airport. Blair needs to get the Center together. Ok, see you then.” He hung up and sighed.

“Problem?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah. My Navy buddy needs help ASAP. Him and his Guide aren’t doing well. Plus, they have an older Sentinel/Guide team that is having troubles as well. Don’t know what caused it. They should be here in two days.”

Blair mentally adjusted the Center’s timetable, the Sense rooms wouldn’t be ready yet, but everything else could be ready in two days. “Call Steven now about the rooms. I’ll see what I can do about everything else.”

Jim nodded. Blair hugged him and the Sentinel responded. “I get the feeling,” he muttered into Blair’s hair, “that I’ll be getting a lot of these calls.”

“I’ll make a hotline number or something,” Blair muttered back.

Jim laughed before pulling out of the hug and kissing Blair once more. “C’mon. We better hurry if we want to get this place ready in two days.” 

As they left, Blair looked back and could almost imagine how the building would look in a few days, with **The Sentinel and Guide Center** displayed proudly over the doorway. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
